


Keeping Your Head Up

by yetanotherramblingfangirl



Series: In the Time Before [1]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Series, proto-hackle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yetanotherramblingfangirl/pseuds/yetanotherramblingfangirl
Summary: Hecate finds herself reminded that everyone needs a sounding board.





	Keeping Your Head Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from tumblr, but this is the beginning of what has become something of a series so I thought it best to post it here as well.

The end of Hecate’s first term at Cackle’s was fast approaching and that meant tensions were running high. Despite the late hour and the crisp autumn chill that had crept into the air, she found herself on a bench outside staring up at the sky. She did her best to steadfastly ignore the film of tears that formed when her thoughts turned back to the reason she’d fled the castle in the first place.

She knew it was only a matter of time before someone was sent outside to check on her, and she was unsurprised to see Ada approaching from the corner of her eye. Hecate made no move to show she recognized the presence of another person. Ada allowed her the charade, only speaking when she stopped at the other end of the bench. “Do you mind if I join you?”

“I assume you drew the short straw,” Hecate said as she chanced a quick look at Ada before redirecting her gaze upward. She steadfastly ignored the tear that dripped from the corner of one eye.

“I’ll take that as a ‘Of course, Ada, I would love the pleasure of your company’.” Ada sat down on the bench and turned her own gaze upward.

Several moments of silence passed as both women continued to stare up at the sky before Hecate’s guilt over snapping at Ada got the better of her. “I apologize for being rude to you. You didn’t deserve it.”

“Well, thank you. I appreciate that.”

Several more moments passed before Hecate couldn’t take the waiting any longer. She turned to face Ada, her arms crossed tightly across her chest almost as if she were holding herself together. “Aren’t you going to ask me to come back inside and tell me not take it so personally when Miss Redfern criticizes my methods?”

“Why would I do that? She was overly critical and inappropriate.”

“You aren’t going to tell me that I’m being overly sensitive and that I should learn to take constructive criticism?”

“I saw nothing constructive in Miss Redfern’s diatribe. It felt more like a personal attack, so no. My mother may not be able to see that Hildegarde Redfern is a terrible person, but I’ve known that since I was six years old.”

“Really?”

Ada turned and met Hecate’s gaze fully for the first time since joining her. “You’re allowed to be upset when people make baseless accusations or assumptions about you, Hecate.”

Hecate shifted uncomfortably, her posture going even straighter for a moment. She couldn’t bring herself to look Ada in the eye due to the profound embarrassment she felt over the tears that had begun to cloud her vision.

“I’ll take that to mean this has been a recurring problem.”

Hecate sniffled, cursing herself for the involuntary action. “I know that I can be difficult to get along with, that I’m not exactly likeable. I must hav-”

Ada raised a gentle hand to stop her from continuing. “You have high standards and you refuse to suffer fools, which likely explains your current predicament with Miss Redfern. But do not take that to mean that you’re ‘unlikeable’. I happen to like you very much.”

“Do you mean that?”

“I wouldn’t have said it had I not meant it. I just hope you know you can come to me if you’re having problems with anything. Everyone needs someone to talk things over with and I’m always willing to listen.”

Hecate offered a slightly watery smile in response. “I do appreciate that.”

Ada clapped her hands together and offered a smile of her own. “Now, I do think we should head inside. It’s getting late and I happen to know you have a double-block with your first years at the start of day.”

“Indeed.” Hecate rose from her spot on the bench, offering her hand to help Ada do the same. Ada smiled at the gesture and took Hecate’s hand.

“I hope you understand that I do mean I am always willing to listen,” Ada said as she squeezed Hecate’s hand gently before releasing it.

“I do.”

“Good.” 

The finality of the statement brought the conversation to its natural conclusion and the two returned to the castle in companionable silence.


End file.
